The Expanse
In the Temporal Cold War In the Archer's trial by the Klingons '' |image= |series= |production=40358-052/226 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572254 |guests=John Fleck as Silik, Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Forrest, Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, Daniel Riordan as Duras, James Horan as Humanoid Figure, Bruce Wright as Doctor Fer'at, Dan Desmond as Klingon Chancellor, Josh Cruze as Captain Ramirez, David Figlioli as Klingon Crewman, L. Sidney as Klingon Crewman #2 and Gary Bullock as Klingon Council Member |previous_production=Bounty |next_production=The Xindi |episode=ENT S02E26 |airdate=21 May 2003 |previous_release=Bounty |next_release=The Xindi |story_date(s)=24 April 2153 |previous_story=Bounty |next_story=The Xindi }} Summary In April 2153, an unknown alien probe attacks Earth, cutting a destructive swath from Florida to Venezuela, and killing millions, shortly after Enterprise is recalled to Earth by Admiral Forrest. On the way back, however, Captain Archer is kidnapped by the Suliban. He is angry with the Suliban leader, Silik, thinking the Cabal are responsible for the Earth attack, but Silik professes ignorance. The Cabal's sponsor, a vague and shadowy holographic human from the distant future, gives Archer information about Temporal Cold War and the Xindi, the race that attacked Earth. He claims the Xindi have been told that their home-world will eventually be destroyed by Humans in a war. Enterprise is again ambushed and comes under heavy attack as she arrives just outside the Earth's solar system, this time by a Klingon Bird of Prey commanded by Captain Duras at the behest of the Klingon High Council. Fortunately, three other Starfleet vessels quickly arrive, forcing it to retreat. The crew then learn that more than 7 million people have been killed, one of them being Commander Tucker's younger sister, Elizabeth. Archer relates his encounters to Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command, and it is clear that the Xindi of the present are pre-empting the destruction of their home-world in the future. Ambassador Soval is dubious of Archer's temporal war argument, and tries to dissuade him from venturing into this dangerous section of space. Archer, acting on advice from the shadowy informant, scans the crashed probe, revealing a component with an unmistakable date stamp of minus 420 years, placing the date of construction in 2573. Starfleet orders Archer to take Enterprise to an area known as the Delphic Expanse to try and stop the Xindi. At the same time, Starfleet begins refitting the Enterprise with improved weapons and shields, and a detachment of MACOs (Military Assault Command Operations soldiers) are stationed aboard for the mission. Ambassador Soval informs T'Pol that her assignment on Enterprise has been terminated by the High Command, who deem this to be purely a human matter, However T'Pol refuses to abandon her crew and friends when they are heading deep into the unknown. On their journey towards the Expanse, intending to stop by Vulcan to return T'Pol, she reveals to Archer that rather than be forced back to Vulcan, she has resigned from the Vulcan High Command, and wishes to remain on board, a suggestion welcomed by Archer. After a three-month journey, Enterprise begins to enter the Expanse when they are again attacked by Duras, who is at risk of losing everything if he fails. Tired of being dogged by him, Archer decides to test Enterprise's new upgrades. Duras' ship is destroyed by Archer, and Enterprise begins its mission. Errors and Explanations IMDB Factual errors # When the canyon left by the Xindi weapon is seen in Florida it only has a small amount of water in it. The bottom would be below sea level and as the canyon extends to the ocean it would be full of sea water. A temporary dam may have been installed by this point. Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 7:34 pm: Archer and Forrest discuss the arrival of a few people from the non-Starfleet military. Just what is the purpose of a non-Starfleet military? If there is no poverty, disease, or war on Earth, what purpose do these military people serve? Obi-Juan on Saturday, May 24, 2003 - 8:36 pm: Probably to defend the Earth against all the species Archer has managed to irritate in the past 2 years. The better question is, what are they going to do aboard Enterprise? I'd speculate they they'll carry a max of 50 Marines aboard. Nice assault force if you're employing hit and run tactics on starships or small installations, or defending the ship from boarders. But when you're going to invade some species' space, you might want to consider bringing a whole lot more than this small group. SeniramUK 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC) They may not have enough resources to carry a larger group! # Presumably, after Archer has the Enterprise diverted from Vulcan, T'Pol transmits her resignation to the High Command. But later we see her wearing her High Command uniform (assuming her rather revealing attire is a uniform). Shouldn't she be wearing civilian clothing? She may not have been able to acquire any. # Whenever Archer wants to get the Klingons off his back, he tells Reed to set the photon torpedoes on their lowest setting and fire them. Why not use the phase cannons to make warning shots instead of wasting photon torpedoes. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: Perhaps the phase cannons are not powerful enough. inblackestnight on Sunday, September 30, 2007 - 2:51 pm: They were actually photonic torpedoes, and I assume the cannons weren't used because Archer knew they were no match for a BoP and he wanted to show off his new toys. SeniramUK 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC) In any case, the Klingons are more likely to ignore phase cannon blasts. # It is said in this episode that a Klingon vessel returned from the Delphic Expanse and that the entire crew had been anatomically inverted (i.e. the skin on the inside and the organs on the outside) and yet they still remained alive. I'm no doctor or anything, but that seems highly unlikely.Maagic on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 10:11 pm: Maybe that's just one of the oddities of the Expanse... LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: Soval said the laws of physics did not apply in some regions of the Expanse. # I wasn't keeping track, but from some of the dialogue, I gathered that this episode spanned quite a significant amount of time. We're talking several months here. Reed tells Tucker at one point that there had been a memorial service for those killed by the Xindi a few months earlier. Archer says that it will take three months to reach the Delphic Expanse from Earth. The Enterprise is entering the Expanse at the end. It could have been almost a year from the beginning of this episode to the end! How unusual. What the heck was the crew doing all that time? Perhaps Luigi (who is always very detailed in his episode analyses) could shed some light on the amount of time that passed. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: Reed told Trip in Act 3 that there was a memorial service for the victims “a couple of months ago” that Trip missed. And although Archer said in Act 2 that it was three months to the coordinates, it took only seven weeks to get to the clouds surrounding the Expanse. That’s over three months. At first I thought it was a contradiction, but then I realized that the Expanse could be seven weeks away, and the coordinates Future Guy gave could be about three months past the beginning of the Expanse, since Soval did say it was 2,000 light years across. # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 9:58 pm: I was under the impression that this attack on Earth was never meant to have happened. Perhaps this attack results in centuries of which eventually result in Starfleet having no choice but to destroy the Xindi, which leads to this attack. Of course that in itself is a paradox. The fact it has never been mentioned in any other series. (IMO it would have at least once, especially when referring to pre-emptive attacks of the past and other types of attacks) would seem to indicate that it never should happened. So if this is true then where are Daniels and his buddies? Probably busy dealing with other factions in the Temporal Cold War. # Archer first mentions that it will take 3 months to get to the expanse and later says that it took 7 weeks (ie when they got there). 7 weeks isn't even 2 months. Why the discrepancy? Certainly stopping off at Vulcan wouldn't have added that much travel time, especially considering that Forest said it wasn't too far out their way. ScottN on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 12:45 am: He said it would take 3 months to get to the coordinates that Future Guy gave him. Soval mentions that the expanse is 2000 lightyears across. Maybe it's 7 weeks to the expanse and 5 weeks to the specific coords. Also, I suspect that 3 months was at normal cruising speed of Warp 3-ish. Because Duras was being a pain in the Duras:), they went at Warp 5 instead.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: The HELL you say! :) Sparrow47 on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 10:12 pm: The time dilation of this episode kinda bugged me, but I was able to roll with it, at least in terms of the Enterprise's trip back to Earth. After all, we don't know if they were headed out in a straight line. But, going out to the Expanse? That was supposed to take three months, but then Archer said they'd been going for five weeks. Hmmmmmm... LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: Actually, he said the coordinates Future Guy gave him were three months away. The Expanse, therefore, was seven weeks (not five). # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 10:12 pm: Okay, so let's talk about this supposed alien death ray. First of all, when did it take a dog-leg? We see it hitting Florida and bearing directly south, across the Gulf of Mexico and then Cuba. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: We never saw it hit Cuba. Sparrow47 on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 10:12 am: '' Erm, what? They clearly showed the beam cutting through Cuba after it left Florida. ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: No, they didn’t. I reviewed the scene again. The beam hits Florida, starting at Lake Okeechobee. The shot then cuts to a closeup of the beam running through a city. The shot cuts back to the probe. The shot then cuts back to a longshot aerial view of the beam cutting across Mexico. The shot cuts to the Pacific coast of Mexico, as the beam reaches the ocean. Then it cuts back to the probe, which self destructs. No Cuba. # So... that Vulcan transmission Soval showed Archer? What exactly was that supposed to be about? Oh, I mean, I know it was all about the Vulcan's going crazy, but... who was shooting that footage and why were they transmitting it? The footage may have been recorded by an internal camera, and automatically transmitted by the ship’s computer. # Once again, we get a case where they slow to impulse outside of the solar system and then limp in. While I appreciated the "there's our Sun" moment, wouldn't they have gone straight to Earth? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: They didn’t say they slowed to impulse outside the solar system. In fact, from how big the Sun looked, they might have been in the vicinity of Mars (Although perhaps those with greater astronomical leanings than I can give a more precise estimate). # After Archer gives the word about the attack and says they've been recalled, Trip asks "Why?" I know he's in shock and all, but... c'mon Trip, Earth just got whacked but good, your'e on the most powerful ship they've got, do you really think they're just going to keep you out there? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: Sparrow, I think the fact that he’s in shock is why he asked. # Mike Ram on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 11:06 pm: So now T'Pol is a civilian serving aboard Enterprise. Does that mean Tucker will now have command of the bridge when Archer is gone? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, May 25, 2003 - 10:16 am: Since she was never a member of Starfleet in the first place, I doubt it. Archer probably accepted her as his first officer because of her experience.SeniramUK 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC) It seems likely she was awarded an honorary Starfleet commission, to allow her to continue serving aboard Enterprise. (The same could apply to Phlox). # How many photonic torpedoes did Enterprise use during this episode? In TOS, we learn that photon torpedoes can only be replenished in space dock. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 1:26 am: Can’t tell for sure. We saw Duras’ ship rocked a couple of times when the shot was of him on his bridge. Here’s what we did see: The Enterprise fired two in the beginning of Act 4. Archer ordered the yield raised 50%. The rest of the battle takes place while the shot is of Duras’ bridge. The ship is rocked once, and when Duras growls that he told them to target their weapons ports, the one sitting at the helm (?) says their hull plating’s been enhanced. A second hit then rocks their ship, and when another officer says their warp drive is failing, Duras withdraws. Now, if we regard those two times Duras’ bridge was rocked, as at least one other torpedo each, that’s a minimum of two other torpedoes. If we assume that each of those latter two shots consisted of two torpedoes (because the first volley did), that would make six. But that’s just an assumption. Then, at the end of Act 4, in the thermobaric clouds surrounding the Expanse, we see three. So that’s five that we saw. But as much as seven, or even nine. # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, May 21, 2003 - 11:54 pm: Lake Okeechobee looks a bit different than it does in my atlas. It’s a bit farther north then it should be. It’s a bit smaller than it should be. And its western side should come to a point, but looks flat in the shot. It may have been reconfigured in the interim. # Why would the Xindi probe need a pilot? What it was sent to do looked pretty straightforward, something that an automated probe could do. The pilot is there to ensure the probe does what it needs to do without malfunctioning. # Funny how Phlox only checks out Dr. Fer’at’s credentials after he begins questioning Archer, rather as soon as he came to sickbay. He had no justification for that until Fer’at began asking questions. # Forrest tells Archer and mention in the opening scene of Act 3 that by the time the NX-02 will be ready for launch in 14 months, the Enterprise will hopefully be back by then. Since it takes three months to get to the Delphic Expanse, and three going back, does this mean Forrest thinks the Enterprise can search a region 2,000 light years across in only eight months? It took the Enterprise about four months just travel about 100 by the time of Silent Enemy. The scanners may have been upgraded to increase scan range. # Archer and Forrest also mention in this scene that a non-Starfleet military team led by General Casey will come on board the Enterprise for the mission to the Delphic Expanse. Why doesn’t Starfleet have their own men for this? Aren’t some Starfleet officers recruited from other armed forces? Starfleet’s been around for at least ten years at this point, as established in First Flight. If they don’t have any people trained in these matters, shouldn’t they train some already in it, like Reed’s men? They seemed to do an okay job in The Andorian Incident, and Archer Trip and seemed to do a good job themselves of invading the Suliban ship in Shockwave Part 1. What exactly will be this team’s job? Providing support for Reed’s team. Besides, the training required would take too long. # Trip should be in Engineering when they reach the Expanse, but remains on the bridge even after they’re attackd by the Klingons. He could be monitoring the Engineering systems from his Bridge station. # Kazeite on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 2:58 am: Regarding Starfleet 'age': in "Horizon" Archer mentions that "There was a time when I gave serious thought to serving on a cargo ship. (...)It was a few years before Starfleet was chartered." It could mean that Starfleet was founded about 20 years ago. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 4:01 am: That would make Trip’s comment in Broken Bow that “It’s no secret that Starfleet hasn’t been around too long” unlikely. Sure, whether 20 years is a long time is subjective and relative, but for guy in his thirties, it just doesn’t seem likely to me that he’d see a 20 year-old organization like that. Kazeite on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 5:58 am: That depends what he meant by that :) he could mean "not very long, because it was formed during my lifetime", for example :) # I was wondering... it is Archer who points out the negative age of certain component. I think it's weird - all that time nobody bothered to even scan probe debris? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 4:01 am: I’m sure they did. But it was Archer to decided to do a quantum scan. Kazeite on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 5:58 am: That scan seemed simple enough for me to do at any moment - I would make sure to "run every test in the book" on debris while examining them. # Why exactly was the pilot's body kept next to the debris? Someone obviously decided it would be best to keep it all in one place. # Perhaps this is something that I didn't understood, but what about those extra two BoPs that were chasing Enterprise? Was it only Duras that chased Enterprise into the Expanse? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 4:01 am: Yes. The others were too afraid to approach it. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 4:01 am: Future Tense established that the Cabal has transporters. Presumably, this is how their soldiers appear on the Enterprise bridge and make off with Archer so quickly and silently. But if they beamed off, why do they have to board the ship in the first place and crawl all over the ceiling? Power conservation? # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 5:35 am: I have to wonder at the Xindi pilot's choice of targets. Florida to Venezuela? If I were going to blast some planet I would consider things like heavy population centers, farm belts, military & industrial centers. The target in this case simply seemed to be a random swath of destruction. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 9:02 am: Perhaps they had different needs for the test. # So why didn't any Starfleet or Vulcan sensors detect this probe coming toward Earth? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 9:02 am: Perhaps it was cloaked? Sparrow47 on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 10:12 am: '' It actually looked to me like it came out of a wormhole or some other form of faster-than-warp travel (slipstream drive, maybe?). ''inblackestnight on Sunday, September 30, 2007 - 2:51 pm: We learn in season 3 that the Xindi have somekinda transwarp technology but you can clearly see the probe emerge from something next to Earth. # BTW was the probe shot down or did it simply self-destruct? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 9:02 am: It appeared to self destruct. # I knew that negative reading scene was coming. (I read a similar one in a comic book many years ago.) At least in this story they got the reading using an imaginary device based on a made-up science so it's harder to nitpick. (Not necesarily impossible though.) My main problem with a situation like this is if a device measures how old something is wouldn't it measure it to how old it actually is, ignoring little things like jumps through time? (If a part was five years old shouldn't it always register as five years old even if it was sent back in time?) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 9:02 am: I had the same problem with the dating of the stolen gold in Timecop. It didn’t occur to me here, perhaps because of the fictional-fudged nature of the type of scan used. ''SeniramUK 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC)''Perhaps the scanner detected residual traces of chroniton radiation from it’s movement into the past. # Okay, Trip is pointing out where various landmarks used to be and mentioning that he would take his sister to them. Doesn't that mean that this is Trip's HOMETOWN? Shouldn't he be feeling grief over the loss of the town and his FRIENDS. What about any other family members? Wouldn't some have still lived there? It may noy have been Trip’s hometown – He and his family could have lived elsewhere, and traveled to the landmarks while visiting Trip’s sister. # Archer says they have been travelling at Warp 5 for 7 weeks. Wow! In Fallen Hero they could only travel at Warp 5 for a short period of time. They must have really worked on those engines. That was probably part of the upgrade! # Influx on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 8:23 am: What happened to the probe? It just blew up? Seems like it should have been able to do a lot more damage. And why the "changing lenses" bit? Although it did look cool.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 9:02 am: It was only a test. Perhaps its power was limited by its size. # Archer plays cabbagehead here. "The Delphic Expanse? What's that?" It's 2000 light years across, and not all that far from Earth (maximum of three months). It seems it would be visible and catalogued long before this episode, and that a space explorer would have at least heard of it. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 9:02 am: The Expanse is surrounded by the thermobaric clouds. Those might be known to Earth astronomers, but the Expanse is an area of clear space inside it that’s five weeks at Warp 5 from the leading edge, and is known by that name by the Vulcans. # Why did Duras wait until "THE" Enterprise entered the cloud? Had they been hanging around for the several weeks it took for the ship to leave Earth again? Did they follow them all that way? And why wait until they had a good chance for evasion to start attacking? They wanted to use the cloud to hide their approach. # Marc Lechowicz on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 10:04 am: Here again we see another example of poor military training. When a superior officer enters the room, you are supposed to stand at attention (as seen in First Flight). The only one who does that is Travis (who is standing at a very relaxed attention). Malcolm and Trip are both standing at 'parade rest' (the way you're supposed to stand when a superior says 'At ease', while Hoshi's standing with her arms folded! Yet at no time does Archer say, 'As you were', let alone, 'At ease'. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Starfleet, particularly the Starfleet of the 2150’s, isn’t the military. At least, it’s not patterned 100% after it. Marc Lechowicz on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 6:35 am: But enough of it is. We know, from various points in the various series that there is a military tradition built in-just a couple of weeks ago in First Flight we have Archer and Trip coming to attention in a bar when Forrest walks in. I also recall (though admittedly, can't name any episodes-I don't have any on tape) instances in the other series of various superior officers saying 'At ease', or 'As you were'. I do remember Riker chastising LaForge in Encounter at Farpoint for not standing at attention when giving his report. I also know that Roddenberry fashioned Starfleet in many ways after his experience in the Navy. In addition, I find it unlikely that given how much military tradition we have here in 2003 that we're going to forget all that by 2150, then have to re-invent it by 2267(?) Even assuming that Starfleet isn't the military at this point, there is enough of a military air to it (the ranks, etc) that it's likely they'll have military traditions (standing at attention, etc) even at this point in history. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 8:45 pm: But not necessarily every one of them. There is no law saying it has to be an exact copy of the military. # The amount of time between when Archer enters the room and Forrest calls again is 49 seconds. What in the world could possibly have come up that he had to call less than a minute after he'd just got done speaking to Archer? Couldn't Forrest have set up an agreed upon callback time? Like every half hour? It's not like Archer's just sitting around playing with Porthos all day. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Updated damage and casualty reports. Marc Lechowicz on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 6:35 am: Granted, but couldn't that have waited a bit? Like I said, the Captain does have other things to do. Calling him back every other minute isn't going to help him get those things done. Obi-Juan on Saturday, May 24, 2003 - 8:36 pm: As Archer has no real use for accurate casualty figures on the attack, I'd hope it was something more practical, such as tactical info on where the Vulcans have sighted Klingon ships between Earth and Enterprise's current location. # And why would they call Enterprise back, anyway? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Because now that they realize that there are big threats to Earth (and because the Enterprise has been outgunned by numerous adversaries, and the Klingons have shown that they’re not going to stop going after Archer), they need to retrofit Earth’s only Warp 5 ship with better weapons. It's not like they can do anything. They're two years out (if we figure they're traveling in a straight line. Even if they're not, it'd still take several months at least to get back). LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: They’re not two years out, or several months. They’ve been established to have been doing a lot of backtracking numerous times. Reed indicates in Act 3 that it took them around two months. # After ten years, Archer doesn't know that Trip's baby sister is an architect? I can't imagine that they'd only talked about water polo throughout their entire relationship. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: I usually don’t remember the occupations of my friends’ siblings. Hell, I can name a number of my own relatives whose exact occupation I don’t know. # Why did a Vulcan transport have to find the pod? Is Earth that incompetent? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: They didn’t say that the Vulcans were the ones who found it. Marc Lechowicz on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 6:35 am: In the second scene, when Trip and Archer are discussing Trip's sister, T'Pol comes in and reports that a Vulcan transport discovered the pod in Central Asia and turned it over to Starfleet. Josh M on Wednesday, October 27, 2004 - 12:25 am: I don't think they "had" to find it. I'm sure that both Earth and Vulcan forces searched for it and the Vulcans just found it first. # I'm surprised Archer doesn't know what the Delphic expanse is. Earth has had warp capable ships for awhile, now. You'd think they'd have explored something that close to them. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: It isn’t close to them, and they haven’t had Warp Five ships for awhile. They still have only one. All the others have Warp 3 or less, and a three month Warp 5 trip probably takes much longer at Warp 3. As for the Enterprise, space is VAST. There’s COUNTLESS different directions from Earth in which the Enterprise can travel for three months to find stuff to explore. If the Expanse is three months away “to the right,” there’s still three months away to the left, up, down, etc. SeniramUK 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC) It may have been declared off limits by the Vulcans, possibly for being too dangerous. # I do hope there was more on that shuttle than just the snow beetles. I can't imagine requisitioning an entire shuttle just for that. Josh M on Wednesday, October 27, 2004 - 12:25 am: It could be a special mail/cargo carrying shuttle, designed to deliver shipments to different places. It could be on a route to various locations. # I want to know who it was that entered the Expanse to retrieve the Vankara. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: No one said it was retrieved. Only that they received a transmission from it less than two days after it entered the Expanse. Marc Lechowicz on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 6:35 am: Soval tells Archer that (I think) two hours after the transmission, the ship was destroyed with no signs of battle, and IIRC, no signs of an accident. How did they know even that it was destroyed if no one actually saw the ship in a damaged state? The only thing they'd be able to determine without going to look for the Vankara was that it was missing, not destroyed. # Where exactly are the Klingons hiding that they're able to keep such close tabs on the Enterprise while she's in spacedock? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Far away, using long-range sensors? Behind the moon? Using cloaking technology developed from the Xyrillian holography they were given two years ago? # They don't have cloaking devices yet, so how do they avoid detection? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Says who? They’ve had two years to develop it. Marc Lechowicz on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 6:35 am: Did they have cloaking in TOS? For some reason, I seem to remember them not developing it until the movies (after the Klingon-Romulan alliance). I could be wrong, however. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 8:45 pm: I don’t think there was ever an instance in which they needed it in TOS. In Errand of Mercy, they had no reason to hide, because they intended to conquer the Organians, and it was Kirk and Spock who had to pose as merchants. In The Trouble with Tribbles, the treaty was in effect, and Koloth’s ship was merely stopping at K-7 for shore leave. In Friday's Child, Kras was by himself, with no mention of his ship. There was some conflict in the beginning of Day of the Dove, though, but when the Klingon ship showed up in the teaser, Sulu said there was trouble on board their ship, evidence of explosions, and “massive destruction,” and Spock and Kang both said it was “totally disabled.” ''' # Just out of curiosity, what does Archer mean by 'Increase the yield. 50%. Does he mean 50% of maximum? Or 50% greater than the current yield (i.e., if they were currently at 4%, increasing it 50% would be 6%)? ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm:'' I understood it to mean the latter. Josh M on Wednesday, October 27, 2004 - 12:25 am: I figured he meant 50% of the maximum.' # Did anyone else notice that T'Pol's plea to Archer was entirely emotional? She didn't give one logical reason why he needed her as opposed to any other science officer. 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Because she didn’t need to. She knows that he understands why she’s more qualified. She has greater knowledge of space and the Vulcan database. Archer knows her and what she’s capable of, and breaking in a new science officer would be more difficult. She’s adapted to life on the Enterprise, and the crew to her. These are all obvious points. She doesn’t have to itemize them all. None of this has anything to do with emotionalism.' At the very least, I was expecting her to mention that Vulcans have at least been to the Delphic Expanse. 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: That isn’t really relevant, unless she was one of the Vulcans to have done so.' # Captain Archer tells everyone to hold on. Hold on? Doesn't that usually mean, 'wait'? Couldn't he be just a tad more specific about what he wanted them to do? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: It also means “brace yourself,” and in the context of the situation, they know what he means. Marc Lechowicz on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 6:35 am: Context of which situation? All the non-bridge crew knows is that they're in a battle. Since it's been a couple of minutes since they began the battle, I'd assume that the crew is at battle stations already. Suddenly, the captain comes over the loudspeaker and says, 'Hold on'. Obviously, something new is about to happen. But what? Given that the manuever Travis is about to try is likely going to tax the intertial dampners, I'd think saying 'Brace (or prepare) yourself for an L-4 manuever' would be more helpful than just 'Hold on,' which, as I said, could also mean, 'wait.' TJFleming on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 7:08 am: Giving orders unambiguously is part of command training. If he means brace, he would say brace. If he means wait, he would say wait.Influx on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 8:10 am: Marc, I think in the situation you're talking about, the common phrase would be "Stand by". But this brings up another thought. I recently saw a sub movie (U-571, I think), where a guy on the sub gripped the bulkhead tightly in preparation for being attacked by depth charges. An experience seaman told him not to do that, because the shockwave could be enough to break his arm. It would seem to be the same on a starship that is constantly getting rocked and shocked by weapons fire. Are there any sailors/submariners out there who can verify this? Obi-Juan on Saturday, May 24, 2003 - 8:36 pm: Good thought. The submarine example is true, you don't want to be in contact with the support structures, outer hull, or main pipes if an explosion occurs near the boat. Chairs and weaker materials are safe to hold. Whether the same can be said of a spacecraft, I'd assume it would. If something struck the space shuttle, it would vibrate the frame of the craft. Given that starships use inertial dampners and structural intergrity fields, who can say?inblackestnight on Sunday, September 30, 2007 - 2:51 pm: On U-571, the guy was just nearing a bulkhead, not gripping, and the Lt. told him to keep away because the shockwave could "snap your spine." This is true of subs and I don't see how starships could completely fix this.' # When did Hoshi get promoted to Science Officer? Shouldn't T'Pol be reporting how close the Expanse is? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: I personally didn’t see this as a big deal. T’Pol already told Archer that the cloud was dissipating. Hoshi might have simply repeated it because she was anxious after the destruction of Duras’ ship.' # ''Sparrow47 on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 10:12 am: '' First, why didn't Archer check out Daniels' database for the Xindi probe? Might have gleaned some valuable information there. '''He would have spotted it when he previously checked the database.' # Second, why didn't we have the cool time echo effects in the chamber with Future Guy? Maybe FG is trying to put Archer at ease. # Third, if there are all these military types on board now, where are they going to stay? I know Archer indicated that some of his crew might be leaving the ship, but wouldn't you want to replace those personnel? Given that we've had to see characters bumped out of their rooms previously when guests came aboard, where are these guys going to stay? They probably rearranged the interior, and put bunks in a cargo bay. # ScottN on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 11:03 am: For the flagship of Starfleet, the Enterprise really sucks in battle. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: They’re not as technologically advanced as other species, and weren’t as informed in Broken Bow as they are now as to how well-armed they’d need to be. Given that they managed to beat some of those adversaries in Civilization and Judgment, I’d say they did okay with what they had. Obi-Juan on Saturday, May 24, 2003 - 8:36 pm: She did warp speed after losing pressure on multiple decks from hitting a Romulan mine. She's survived attacks from Klingons, Suliban, Romulans, Tholians, and a host of others, and continued her mission. She carries enough supplies to repair damage without returning to base, and she hasn't been back for refit for 2 years. All this, and not a single casualty from combat or accident. The ship is just fine. # margie on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 11:57 am: When I saw the damage to Trip's sister's hometown, I had this thought - Florida is mostly swampland, right? So, wouldn't the gouge have filled with water from the water table being so close to the surface? Unless the probe's ray had some sort of cauterizing effect on the land it was striking, there should have been a new river in Florida by the time Trip got there. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, May 22, 2003 - 6:32 pm: Or perhaps a lot of dams and other reworking of the land in Florida has been done by 2153.Harvey Kitzman on Friday, May 23, 2003 - 8:50 am: Margie asked about Florida being mostly swampland why there wasn't a new river in the swath that the probe/weapon cut. Actually, only the southern Everglades part, and some in North Florida near the Florida/Georgia border are swamplands. The majority of the state is porous limestone. (I grew up in Florida and lived their most of my life.) While I don't have this on tape, it looked to me that the swath started cutting around the Orlando area moving south. In any case, salt water from Florida Bay and the Gulf of Mexico would probably fill it up. # ScottN on Saturday, May 24, 2003 - 9:00 pm: Doesn't it seem as if the Vulcans aren't behaving logically when it comes to the Expanse? Shouldn't they want to find a logical reason for what apparently happens there? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, May 25, 2003 - 10:16 am: They can’t do so if no one explores it, and they don’t want to because they think it’s too dangerous—not an unfounded conclusion. # Nove Rockhoomer on Saturday, May 24, 2003 - 9:25 pm: OK, if the Xindi are developing a weapon capable of destroying the Earth, why conduct a test fire on the Earth? Why tip off your enemy of your intention to attack? Do the Xindi expect that Starfleet will not beef up security around the Earth after this attack? Maybe they were emotional enough over their future destruction that they wanted to take action right then to get some satisfaction. Or more likely, they thought they were pretty safe since no one would dare come in the Expanse after them.. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, May 25, 2003 - 10:16 am: The second scenario makes more sense. The first one doesn’t sound right. An important plan like the one enacted in the teaser is conceived and performed entirely on emotionalism? # LUIGI NOVI on Monday, September 22, 2003 - 1:59 am: When the Klingons attack at the end of Act 1, and Hoshi reads their message to Archer about him being an enemy of the Empire, and that he must be brought to justice for honour to be restored, Archer says, “Duras.” How can he deduce this just from that message? The last time a Klingon tried to capture him in Bounty, it wasn’t Duras. So what makes him think Duras is the only Klingon who’d be after him? Duras has more reason to come after Archer than other Klingons, due to the events referred to during the trial in Judgment. # When showing the quantum dating of the Xindi probe debris to Forrest and Soval in Act 2, Soval asks Archer how the Xindi could have acquired the future material if their allies in the future can only communicate through time. Archer says he doesn’t know. Okay, so how did they? Neither this episode nor the next few ever say or even hint at it. ScottN on Monday, September 22, 2003 - 9:56 am: Soval asks Archer how the Xindi could have acquired the future material if their allies in the future can only communicate through time. Soval is asking this??? I thought the Vulcan Science Directorate had shown that time travel was impossible! LUIGI NOVI on Monday, September 22, 2003 - 10:26 am: Um...yeah. Soval is incredulous at Archer's story, and asks him how the material could've been acquired from the future if, according to Future Guy, the Xindi's contacts can only communicate through time, and can't send material back like Daniels can. Thande on Monday, May 24, 2004 - 7:36 am: I liked that point, because it shows that Soval is actually using logic rather than just stubbornly disagreeing with Archer because he's Archer (as it has seemed some of the time). inblackestnight on Sunday, September 30, 2007 - 2:51 pm: I don't think that question was ever answered, but the Sphere Builders were in fact from the future, and could see varying outcomes like Daniels could.SeniramUK 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Maybe the materials were sent by another faction, existing in a later time period, who sympathised with the Xindi. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise